1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas tree stand for supporting and transporting a Christmas tree. More particularly, it relates to a Christmas tree stand with wheels that can be selectively secured in place or moved to an alternate location.
2. The Prior Art
Christmas tree stands are known according to the prior art for supporting the base of Christmas trees. U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,016 to Runser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,818 to Gustafson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,896 to Eby and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,040 to Rocquin, all disclose stationary Christmas tree stands. However, these Christmas tree stands do not provide means for supplying water to the base of the Christmas tree. This poses a problem in that the freshly cut Christmas trees require water to maintain their needles. In addition, the gradual drying out of the Christmas tree poses a fire threat as the hot Christmas bulbs are in closed contact with the tree.
Various attempts have been made to overcome these deficiencies by providing a Christmas tree stand with a container that holds water at the base of the Christmas tree, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,081 to Ahrens and U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,877 to Gudmundson. However, these stands are limited in that they are stationary Christmas tree stands.
It would be desirable to have a Christmas tree stand which provides a container for water at the Christmas tree base and is also movable. Such a stand would be useful for rotating the tree for ease of decorating, or rolling the tree through a home or from one part of a room to another. In addition, the ability to transport a Christmas tree would be particularly useful for catering halls, offices and department stores, where decorations must be frequently changed.